


Open Road

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Remarriage, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Hunter picks up Bobbi after some time apart.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Comfortember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28  
> Prompt: Car Ride- Huntingbird

A car pulled up to the motel slowly waiting for the person to open the door. Bobbi threw her bag into the back and jumped into the passenger seat. Hunter didn’t wait for her to buckle before spreading off. He rested one hand against the center console, she reached out tangling her fingers with his. 

“Oh so you’re not still mad?” he said glancing over at her. 

She went to pull her hand away, but he held on tighter. “I’m joking and I’m sorry.” 

“I know, I did miss you,” she mumbled leaning into the seat. 

They had to separate for a bit when things were getting too heated. It gave them enough time to shake their government bodyguards and relax. Beforehand, they had been traveling around together. 

“Where do you want to go? It’s your turn to pick.” Hunter asked letting go of her hand to turn on the radio. 

Bobbi relaced their fingers when he was done staring at the empty road. “Let’s get married,” she said flatly.

Hunter did a double-take, looking over at her before quickly looking back at the road. “What?” he asked.

“Let’s get married again. I know it’s weird but let’s do it.” she looked over at him briefly meeting his eyes. 

“What are you thinking? Vegas drive-through wedding? Add a little spice and chaos to it?” he was smirking at her now. 

She squeezed his hand looking back at the road. “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
